


I May Be Bleeding & Other Drabbles

by singingmousai



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I just make these for the hell of it, M/M, Multi, Various AUs, i dunno man, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingmousai/pseuds/singingmousai
Summary: Just a bunch of bandom drabbles that I write in my free time. Consist of various AUs made by RomanticRuby and myself.





	1. I May Be Bleeding But I Feel Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a few weeks old, from a mage AU where all of Panic lives together in this huge building where they're protected from the people trying to hunt them.

“Y'know, jealousy isn't cute on you.”

Ryan scoffed quietly. He didn't react when the sound of Brendon's footsteps drew closer. He just sat on the edge of the roof, enjoying the cool breeze, his legs dangling off the side of the building hundreds of feet into the air. He knew that Brendon wouldn't sit next to him. He'd be too scared of falling. That didn't seem like such a bad idea to Ryan.

“This doesn't have to be you against them, you know,” Brendon continued, halting his steps a few feet behind Ryan. “It doesn't have to be the competition you keep making it out to be.”

“Maybe I'm just sick of being the odd one out, then,” replied Ryan with a casual shrug.

“What odd one out?” Brendon asked incredulously, his voice rising. “You know I care about you just as much as I care about the rest of them, you know I do!”

The breeze carried with it the reek of cigarette smoke. Brendon only smoked anymore when he was stressed out. Ryan felt a twinge of smugness in his chest. Maybe Brendon did care about him. He wanted to know for sure.

Ryan leaned back on his hands, still not turning back to look at Brendon. “I see the way you act around them.”

“I act the same around you!”

“Do you really think I would've mentioned it if that were the case?”

Brendon sputtered. “Well have you stopped to think about why that might be?”

“Because I'm being replaced?” He could really use a cigarette right about now too.

“Because you're being abrasive!” Brendon fought.

Ryan scoffed again. “You're really one to talk about that.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Ryan couldn't see it, but he figured that Brendon must have his arms crossed by now. “Maybe we'd all treat you better if you weren't such a dick to Dallon.”

“I know a replacement when I see one.”

“Oh, and why's that?”

Ryan hesitated. Dammit, he shouldn't have said that. He wasn't going there, not now. Not when half of his body was hanging off the edge of a building.

“Well?” Brendon pressed.

“I just do.”

“You're so full of shit,” he growled, and Ryan heard him take a few steps backwards. “Sitting out here brooding like a little kid, acting like the victim when I'm just trying to help…”

“I'm not brooding, I'm just enjoying the view,” Ryan countered almost too casually. Who was he kidding? Even he knew he was full of shit.

“Why can't you just be nice to him? He hasn't done anything to you!”

“Yet.”

Now it was Brendon's turn to scoff. “Well aren't you the optimist.”

“You could learn a thing or two.”

“See, this is what I'm talking about!” Brendon fired back. “I came up here trying to help you and all you have to respond with is your stupid recycled witty answers! No offering to try to be nice for once, no humoring me, just this once, god forbid I get an apology–”

“Fuck off, Urie,” was all that Ryan had to say.

“I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me.”

“Have fun sleeping on the concrete, then.”

“Oh don't be like that, like an entitled prince like you would really sleep up here when you've got your fancy bed waiting for you inside.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Ryan smirked slightly. Now he was just toying with him.

“No it's not a challenge! Ryan, I…” Brendon's voice shook, and he went quiet for a long moment. “I just wanted us to get along, okay? We miss you like hell. The old you.”

Ryan didn't get the sense of satisfaction that he was expecting from Brendon's moment of weakness. He might venture to say that he even felt a little guilty. Why did Brendon care so much about a wreck like him? He was right, he was abrasive and an asshole to rival all others, so why did he keep coming back?

Fine. He'd humor him. But just the once. And he wouldn't like it. But he'd do it to make Brendon stop sounding like a kicked puppy.

“Ryan?” Brendon said quietly, breaking the silence that had stretched between the two of them.

“As long as I don't have to sit next to him.”

Brendon let out a long sigh, punctuated with a laugh. “Fine. You can sit in between me and Spencer like you always do.” Ryan could practically hear the grin on his face.

Ryan finally turned around and stood. “Then you, sir, have yourself a deal.”

Without hesitating, Brendon rushed forward and pulled Ryan into a hug. He stumbled slightly and silently prayed that he didn't get knocked off the edge of the roof. That didn't seem like a very pleasant idea anymore.

“I love you, Ry,” Brendon mumbled, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan smiled faintly. “Love you too, B.”

 

When Brendon returned to the living room, Ryan in tow, he promptly flopped onto the couch beside Dallon and dragged Ryan down to sit by his other side. Ryan huffed and got comfortable as Spencer sat on the end. Jon slouched against Dallon's free shoulder, smiling contently.

Ryan would never admit it, but this wasn't so bad after all. At least as Dallon wasn't trying to interact with him or, really, talk in general. Everyone looked beat after a long day, and Ryan certainly wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to nap, even if his alleged replacement was an arm's reach away.

He wrapped both his arms around Brendon's waist possessively and leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt Spencer curl up against his other side, making him relax a little.

Maybe he could get used to this. Just maybe.


	2. I'm Gonna Lose My Lonely Mind For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is way too excited about magic and Spencer is more than happy to humor him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a magic kingdom AU! Basically, flux is a crystal that grows all over the underground kingdom that Ryan and Spencer live in. When melted down into a liquid or grinded into a powder by a flux-smith, flux can be used in spirit summoning and necromancy. Prolonged exposure to flux can cause a purple stain on the skin. Ryan is the prince of the kingdom, and Spencer is a flux-smith and also Ryan's guard and lifetime friend.

“Spencer!”

Ryan burst through the door to Spencer's workshop with bright eyes. Spencer jumped, turning to look over his shoulder from his worktable. He relaxed a little at the sight of Ryan.

“Gods, Ry, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He spun around in his chair to face him, asking, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all!” he replied brightly, bouncing slightly. He looked like he was ready to burst. “I'm learning flux magic! I know how to summon!”

Spencer's eyebrows rose. “Really? Who taught you?”

Ryan scoffed. “You know who!” 

“Riiight, right,” Spencer chuckled. “So you came to tell me that and…?”

“I wanna show you what I can do!” Ryan's elation hadn't faded at all. He was acting nothing like how he usually acted. His princely demeanor was gone.

Spencer smiled. “Your father's going to kill you if the stain on your arms gets worse.”

Ryan's expression hardened. “I- I don't care! I should know how to practice the magic of the kingdom I'll be inheriting!”

“Well, that's one way to look at it,” he mused.

“I'm serious! I don't care how dangerous it can be! I want to show him I'm worthy!”

Spencer didn't say anything. Ryan deflated. They both knew what Spencer could say.

Instead, he smiled. “Well, I'd love to see what you can do,” he said. His smile looked genuine, and it made Ryan relax.

“C- can I borrow some flux powder?” Ryan asked, looking down sheepishly. Of course, because his father didn't want him learning flux magic, he'd have no supplies of his own. Spencer motioned to the shelves beside his worktable. Ryan rushed to the shelves and opened a small pouch. When he saw that it was full of green and purple dust, he smiled and grabbed a palmful.

“How big were you summoning?” Spencer asked, making Ryan wheel around again.

“Oh, um, heh…” Ryan flushed. “It was… Really small…”

Spencer grinned fondly at him, as if he expected nothing else. “Well, go on.”

“Right here?”

“It's my workshop, Ry, it's not like you're tossing flux on my brand new carpet.”

Ryan ducked his head and kneeled down. He carefully sprinkled the powder in a circle, and it started to glow a bright green. When the circle was connected, flames in the same bright green color flickered to life, stretching up towards the air.

Ryan narrowed his eyes in focus. A small ball of green light appeared in the center of the circle, and Spencer's brows rose in surprise. Ryan focused hard as he thought about the creature he had summoned the first time he had tried. He forced himself to make a clear image of it in his mind. He repeated its name over and over, glaring intently at the flames. The ball of light slowly. grew larger and larger.

And then a small green fox, looking like it was made of the flames, grew out of the ball of light. It looked around and turned to stare at Ryan.

Ryan was grinning excitedly. “I did it!!” he gasped. He sounded like he didn't expect his attempt to work. He had summoned something all by himself. Pride swelled in his chest.

“Aww, it's cute!” Spencer chuckled, crouching down next to Ryan. The fox yipped at them, and they both laughed.

“Her name's Dorothy– uh, Dottie for short!” Ryan explained, and Spencer nodded. Spencer reached a hand out, and Dorothy nuzzled against it, sending a warm tingling sensation up his arm.

Ryan hadn't stopped grinning at Dorothy. He had really done it. All by himself. Maybe he would be able to manage this without his father's help. He could do this.

“I'm proud of you.”

Ryan jumped at the words, being jolted from his thoughts. Spencer smiled warmly at him, and something fluttered in his stomach.

“H- heh, thanks, Spence…” he stuttered in reply, not meeting his gaze.

Spencer chuckled. Gods, his laugh. Ryan could hardly take it. He waved his hand above the flames, and Dorothy disappeared into a puff of smoke. The flames dissipated.

“You've come a long way,” Spencer said. “I think you'll make a great flux mage.”

A mage. Ryan hadn't even thought about that being a possibility. He could become a mage and become the King. The thought thrilled him.

He'd show his father. He'd show him.

“Y- yeah,” Ryan replied with a small nod. He met Spencer's gaze again, and his face involuntarily went bright red. Spencer was still smiling at him, something warm in his silvery blue eyes.

Ryan subtly bit his lip. He'd already done enough today. He didn't know if he could handle the way his own guard was looking at him, on top of everything else he had done today.

Spencer smiled wider and started to lean in, and Ryan knew he was already too late. This was happening. Spencer's eyes slowly shut, and suddenly Ryan could do anything and have a few moments to get away with it.

Despite the many options presented to him– push him away, back up, run– he still decided to follow Spencer.

When their lips connected, Ryan immediately melted against him. Spencer wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, holding him steady as he leaned against his chest. Ryan gently held his sides, trying to keep his cool as their lips slowly slid against each other.

This plan failed almost immediately as Spencer lightly ran his tongue over the seam of Ryan's lips, making them part easily. Ryan opened up to him as he deepened the kiss, a small sound of pleasure escaping him. Spencer just hummed contentedly, moving so slowly that he had Ryan yearning for more. 

Spencer pulled back slightly, smiling, and Ryan stared at him with wide eyes. Ryan licked his lips. Spencer chuckled.

“That'll never get old,” he said softly, his voice low. Ryan shook his head. “You like doing that more than trying to impress me, huh,” he added, and Ryan nodded bashfully, blushing darker. Spencer pecked him on the lips and pulled back so he was sitting upright again.

Ryan let out a needy whine and leaned forward, kissing him again. Spencer's hands quickly found his hips, and Ryan clutched his shirt, pulling him closer. They both sighed as the kiss heated up. Ryan never wanted to stop kissing him.

Unfortunately, though, Spencer pulled away again with a chuckle. “You're adorable,” he said as Ryan pouted at him. “Later. I've got work to do.”

Ryan sighed and nodded as Spencer rose to his feet and plopped back down in his chair. He spun around and leaned over his worktable, returning to what he had been doing before Ryan arrived. Ryan stared at him for a moment, surprised at how quick he was to up and leave him, but then Spencer looked over his shoulder and nodded to him.

“Pull up a chair, Ry. We can talk.” He smiled slightly, his eyes still warm. Ryan smiled and stood, grabbing a nearby chair and dragging it to the worktable. He sat down and leaned against Spencer, watching with a curious expression as he worked away.


	3. You Were All I've Ever Known - Mini Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of short drabbles I came up with (with the help of RomanticRuby) to help keep me awake tonight. Apologies for bad grammar– these are all copy/pasted from our discord DMs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the burlesque au is just that: a burlesque. But it exists out of time, thanks to some fun weird paradoxes, and folks from different decades can meet up in one place. In the enchanted AU, Spencer's job as flux-smith has already been brought up, but Jon is a merman from a different kingdom.

**1\. Current Ryden going on a date:**

Honestly it plays out a lot like how teen couples try to go on dates without getting found out.

They want to keep it as casual as possible, so they go to see a movie (they refuse to walk in together– Ryan goes in first, and then B with Sarah, who is totally his wingman be real). They don't even sit together at first either. Brendon sits all the way in the back, and once the lights dim and the previews start, Ryan runs back to join him.

They're rly awk at first, just like holding hands and stealing each other's food and making comments about the dumb movie they picked to see. And then they inevitably get bored, and they both keep looking at each other when the other isn't looking, and you know that they both know what they want to do.

Ryan is too awkward to initiate, and bden doesn't know what to do, so he just says "hey" and when Ryan turns to him he just fuckin goes for it and kisses him, and they both get flooded with memories of how this used to be and how much they missed kissing each other, and they enjoy making out way more than they were enjoying the movie, so they do that instead and get spooked when everyone starts moving and they realize they have to act casual.

Ryan runs off without a goodbye but once both boys r in private they text all night about what they did.

 

**2\. Ryan and Spencer finally meeting up again, years after the split:**

Honestly they don't even do anything Particularly Gay™ cuz like?????? They have so much catching up to do?????? And they're too busy hugging way too tightly to care about making out. Spencer definitely cries but he tries to hide it, but Ryan catches on right away. He doesn't say anything though, cuz he's Ryan and this is Spencer and they know how the other works and he just lets it happen.

They spend hours just talking. About everything. Ryan talks about all his various girlfriends, the young veins, his solo music, and especially about his dogs. He shows him so many pictures of Dottie and Elwood and Spencer is so happy to listen because who doesn't love dogs man? Spencer goes on and on and on about Linda, don't even try to deny it, because she's his world and like Ryan cares way too much for his dogs, Spence cannot for the life of him shut up about Linda (and Captain, sometimes).

But then, obviously, cuz they're lifetime best friends, they talk about the less good stuff too. Ryan is still full of that Angsty Turmoil™ that helped Fever get famous, except instead of teen angst it's Adult Angst over Adult Things. And Spencer talks about his addiction and how he got better, and Ryan feels so bad because he watched the spiral from the beginning and then he starts to cry a little because he could've lost his best fucking friend, and then there's more hugging and crying.

Repeat for several days as they continue to talk about little things in their lives and go do Bro Things.

 

**3\. Ryllon during Christmas:**

Ok but like, they're both such cheeky little shits?? And they constantly fuck around with each other. And so instead of a drabble I will compile a list of all the dumb shit they do to each other during Christmas:

\- there's mistletoe hung up over every doorway. Every single one. Just so they have an excuse to make out more than they usually do. And oh boy do they  
\- so many gag gifts it's not even funny. Ryan thought getting Dallon a pair of kids pajamas would be hilarious but Dallon didn't even bat an eye and gave them to Knox and Ryan was pouting for the rest of the day  
\- sometimes Ryan crossed a line too tho. He got Dallon the book of mormon soundtrack cd and even though he tried to laugh it off, he was genuinely bothered by it. Ryan immediately felt bad, returned it, and cuddled with Dallon and talked it out till he felt better. Lots of kisses were involved  
\- he also gets a giant dog bed for zero to make her feel Big bc Ryan's dogs are huge compared to her. Elwood claims it as his anyways  
\- they watch every single Christmas movie you can think of. And Dallon hums/sings along to every song. They start with the kids movies and end with Christmas Vacation and they're both dying laughing  
\- Dallon gets a single fake antler for Elwood like the dog from the Grinch  
\- but also there's some cute shit too. Ryan dresses up as Santa (putting a pillow under his shirt to make him look bigger) for Dallon's kids and they love it and it's adorable  
\- but then that night Ryan ditches the pillow but keeps on the rest of the costume and tries to initiate a roleplay in the bedroom that never happens bc Dallon is LOSING HIS SHIT LAUGHING

 

**4\. Ryan and Dallon meeting for the first time:**

Ryan is so fucking intimidated by Dallon's height. How can someone possibly be that tall? He thought Spencer was tall at 6'1", but 6"4'?? He feels tiny. But he's definitely into it. He's also mesmerized by his voice, as any normal human being should be, bc it's low and smooth and a little melodic and when he sings Ryan is absolutely floored by his vocal range. Everything brendon had told him about Dallon did not prepare him for this.

Dallon, meanwhile, is a little amused. So this is the little edgy kid that brendon was with before him. He's nice to him, obviously, but he feels almost a little let down that everything he had read about him being the tiny, guyliner-wearing rose vest teenager was gone, clearly, because now Ryan was actually an adult and he had grown out of it. He really likes his hair, though, and he keeps looking at his eyes and his lips. Even if he still looks kinda like a goth with no fashion sense, there's something warm about him that makes Dallon curious.

 

**5\. Burlesque AU Brallon where Brendon has started working at the club:**

If Dallon, despite how many times he had made out with his male friends, wasn't sure if he was actually bisexual or not, he sure as hell was now. He's gained some confidence, but when it comes to romantic situations with other men, he's still shy and awkward and doesn't really know what to do sometimes. Brendon, who has gotten way more experience with That Gay Shit™ after officially signing on with the club, has a newfound confidence that makes him find Dallon adorable.

It's basically the opposite of brallon in pretty much any other situation? Brendon is the confident, suave, dominant one, and Dallon is the shy, awkward, pathetically submissive one. But Dallon loves Brendon a lot, even if he's shy about it. Brendon has him wrapped around his finger. Dallon would do anything to show that he's serious about their relationship, and that it's not just him "experimenting" with men.

Most of their escapades are sexual, which can be expected when Brendon works for a raunchy burlesque and lives with a dancer slash stripper and Dallon is still trying to learn how exactly two guys are supposed to go at it. But there's always something romantic going on underneath all that. After sex, they always cuddle. Always. If Dallon is getting too flustered or uncomfortable with brendon's advances, Brendon apologizes profusely, and they give up what they were doing in exchange for just holding each other. Dallon is absolutely the little spoon, and Brendon dies every time he remembers.

 

**6\. Enchanted AU Joncer**

Whenever Spencer goes to Vista, he makes it a point to visit Jon, since he knows there isn't really much of a way for Jon to ever come visit him in Blodheim. Even if the trip he's making would only really last a day, he would stay for up to a week or even two depending on how long it's been since he's last seen him. The others, like em n Ryan, know this of course, and they can keep each other company when he's away and are always sure to ask him how things went when he comes back, bc he gets so cute when talking about Jon.

When Jon finds out that Spencer got married, he shies away a little (which Spencer finds deeply concerning considering how much they've done with each other ~~and to each other~~ in the past), but Spencer swears that nothing has to change between them. Jon is a little wary, even after this, but his doubt completely fades away when Spencer kisses him. It's hard but still sweet, and Spencer holds Jon's face in his hands, and he just completely fucking melts. Jon knows that he's trying to prove to him how much he still loves him, and he completely wholeheartedly believes him, and after that he doesn't seem worried and everything goes back to normal ~~and they probably have sex.~~


End file.
